Official Lost Podcast/March 26, 2007
March 26, 2007 Running Length: 30:55 Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse expose and preview (3/28/07). Jorge Garcia and Josh Holloway talk about playing ping-pong behind the scenes. Interview: Jorge Garcia and Josh Holloway * Josh is a decent ping pong player in real life but Jorge is not. * Jorge bought a ping pong table to practice before the episode. Damon and Carlton discuss "The Man from Tallahassee" * Carlton watched with his family and his daughter didn't believe Locke could survive that kind of fall. * The writers had been debating how high to make the fall when someone brought in an article about someone who accidently fell through a hotel window from a greater height and survived. **The incident referred to happened in January 2007. http://www.startribune.com/462/story/949072.html. * Ben using the word "box" was a metaphor. * They will not be returning to that storyline (Locke and Cooper) for at least three episodes. * Regarding Locke and the submarine, "Well I would say that it certainly appeared that he, uh, that he blew it up." * Locke's attitude about Ben's seeming disregard for the Island may factor into them not being totally encamped in the barracks anymore by the end of the season. * Rousseau did not reveal herself to Alex yet because she hasn't resolved some of her own personal issues yet. Damon and Carlton discuss * They are very excited about it, but are prepared for some fans to declare it the jump the shark episode. * It's a Nikki and Paulo flashback episode, and some of the flashbacks take place in Australia before the crash, but a good number take place on the island, and we'll see some of the departed characters. Damon and Carlton answer fan questions * Why does Boone's hair look too long in preview screen caps of "Exposé"? :* Ian's hair is different and they gave him a poorly duplicated wig. * What song was Jack playing on the piano at the barracks? :* It was an original composition written by Michael Giacchino, and Matthew Fox played it himself with no previous talent for piano playing. :* It's also revealed that the fan and Carlton (and William Shatner) share the same birthday, March 22, and Damon sings him a made up birthday song. * Why do they kill off interesting characters such as Ms. Klugh and Mikhail so quickly after their introduction? (Also mentioned Jacob for some reason) :* In a upcoming episode, one of those characters might actually show up again. * Will we see another Volkswagon bus? :* We will see another Volkswagon product before the end of the season. * Was the small island on Danielle's map first seen when Sayid meets Rousseau originally meant to be Alcatraz Island? :* Yes, they have known since the very beginning, that there was at least one smaller island off of the coast of our main island. :* Danielle has known about the island but has not bothered the Others so that they would leave her alone in return. * What was the original plan for Ben before they extended Michael Emerson's part? :* Ben was always going to be an Other but if the actor wasn't enigmatic they would have had him escape earlier. "Lockdown" would have been a Locke-Jack or Locke-Eko episode. Ben may or may not have turned out to be the leader figure. Michael still would have shot up the Hatch and killed some Losties but it would have come off as a frame job. Jack, Kate, and Sawyer still would have been captured. Michael Emerson turned out to be so good that they not only kept him on for the original plan instead of having him escape early, they also wrote him into more episodes in the Hatch then they originally planned, making him the partner for "Lockdown" and tying in his escape with Michael's return. They kept his dialogue ambigous so we don't know if he was really referring to himself or a higher up Other. But Damon and Carlton hand picked Emerson based on his award winning portrayal on "The Practice" so even though he was better than expected, they started out with high expectations. * Next week's podcast will feature Carlton and the writers of "Exposé", Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. Running gags * Carlton watching American Idol * Subtextual anxiety * Tufts students getting credit for listening * Damon not wearing pants